smear the sky
by AlyssaLucyAnne
Summary: An insert fic with a twist for 1x07 "Home Is Where the Heart Stops". I was prompted to write a Femslash fic, and so I did.


_The night and day_

_must love each other_

_for each times they_

_are close, they kiss deeply_

_enough to smear the sky_

_with warpaint_

**_inkskinned_**

* * *

><p><strong>For the Anon, who prompted me to write a Femslash fic on tumblr.<strong>

* * *

><p>She's red lipstick and black mascara, heels that tell battle stories of their own and the posture of a woman who knows how to hold herself. Ricky Castle. And even her name is annoying.<p>

They've been working together for the past three months and Beckett hates that she has somehow managed to sneak into all of her thoughts.

She hates that when she sees the trademark smirk on the woman's lips, all she wants to do is lunge forward and smudge its edges. She hates that sometimes she stares at her long fingers instead of working and at the way her eyes crinkle when she is laughing at one of Ryan's jokes.

She hates her.

She really hates her.

* * *

><p>"What you need is a night out"<p>

She knows she never should have agreed to this, although it is the only option to get a good overview of all the donors and she knows that this is the only plan that might work because as Castle had been so adamant to tell her, a court order would never go through.

She's not sure how they will play it. She's never been to a black-tie event and she hates the thought of having to rely on Castle's insight.

She arrives at her loft at 8pm sharp and keeps her hands clasped in front of her when the door swings open. She's wearing Ricky's dress, red, elegant and crested with gold.

Ricky's mother is the one to open the door up for her, greeting her with a simple, "stunning".

"You look incredible" his daughter agrees from behind and she feels the nervous smile fluttering across her lips.

Her breath falters and comes out flat when she sees Ricky though.

She's wearing a dress of blue, strapless satin that cascades down along her curves perfectly. She walks toward her with a smile, eyes sparkling like the silver chains and embellishments of her necklace. There is a cut at the side of her dress that reveals a perfect view onto bare, tan legs that seem to last forever and seriously what the hell?

It's not that she thought she was 100% straight.

There were those times in college…

But she just never thought she'd fall for this woman.

She doesn't even like her.

She doesn't like her stupid hair and the way she smells like coffee and fresh water. She doesn't like the fact that when she told her about her mother Ricky just stayed, with soft eyes that made her feel strong instead of weak.

She doesn't like her.

But when Castle confirms her daughter's assessment with a, "really, you clean up nice Detective Beckett", her heart flutters regardless and she wants to berate the useless organ for betraying her in this way.

* * *

><p>She isn't sure by what force they end up in the upstairs bathroom together. Castle calls it "Team Meeting" and it seems to consist of her redefining the edges of her lips.<p>

"So what is this here exactly?" she asks, even though her voice seems to be caught somewhere in her throat.

"A quick check and a way of making all those men quit staring at me for a while"

"Not fond of the attention?" she raises her eyebrows at her partner. Or more like her partner's behind seeing as she is currently leaning over the sinks, curves all too punctuated in the dress.

She turns around, lips curled into a smirk.

"I'd much rather like female attention" A wink and Beckett's purse slips from her fingers and is sent spiraling down onto the white tiled floor. She blinks a couple of times.

This is good news.

No.

This is not any news at all.

Is it new information? Yes.

Is it important? Definitely not.

Oh god Kate, please get a grip on yourself.

"So how is the plan working so far, have you gotten a good look at the donors?"

Ricky takes a couple steps closer and Beckett suddenly wishes she hadn't drunken that glass of champagne earlier. Ricky called it an "act of blending in" but she now feels the alcohol buzzing through her veins, making her light-headed and too daring, too bold.

Ricky takes another step forward, eyes glistening with mischief and Beckett is painfully aware of their proximity and of the definite lines on Ricky's lips, the temptation of red and the curl of her smile like a cursive line, daring her to kiss her.

Her mouth opens slightly, teeth taking hold of her bottom lip and then Ricky leans forward , so close that their lips are brushing and their breaths mingle and she can taste the liquor on her partner's breath. Their eyes meet and hold until finally, finally one of them leans in closer and the flesh of her lips meets Ricky's.

She doesn't know how long they kiss, only that when they break apart it has not been nearly long enough and so her palms find their place on Ricky's waist line and keep her in place, eyes looking up to meet the sky in Ricky's and find nothing but amazement there.

She's glad she's not the only one enjoying this.

"We should go back" she mumbles onto Ricky's smudged red lips.

"Yeah, we absolutely should"

"Yeah" and then their lips find each other again.

They kiss until they are only lips and the edges of awareness have disintegrated into a state of only touch and feeling and then Ricky's hand comes up to Beckett's bare shoulder, nails scratching lightly over smooth skin and trace the contours of her collar bones.

Ricky's teeth take advantage of her lower lip and bite down just hard enough to sting. Everything is slightly heated, the air filled with gasped breaths and shuddering intakes of air and when Ricky's hand moves lower to her breasts her insides catch fire.

"Is this okay?" she feels Ricky's lips move against hers with reckless abandon, her words tattoo themselves into the concavities of her mouth and she can only nod.

"Okay" Ricky smiles and it tastes like the air and then her lips are on her neck. She presses feathers of kisses against her pulse point, the most vulnerable spot of velvet skin and lingers there for a second to dismantle its weight.

Her hands trail lower, along the curves and edges of her waist and belly until they grasp the soft texture of her dress just above her thigh.

"Okay?" she asks again and Beckett nods when she starts reaping up the seam.

Her hands are on the skin of her stomach immediately, drawing random patterns into the flesh while her lips trail open-mouthed, wet kisses along the lines.

She moves lower and lower until her fingers meet the hem of lace and slowly climb underneath. Kate's hands come to her head, fingers tangling in tendrils of brown hair, keeping her in place, a silent plea for more. She feels like the world has shifted upside down. Every nerve is on fire, every fiber alert, she feels her stomach shivering and impossible wetness pooling in her center and oh god she needs her to touch her. Now.

Castle moves painstakingly slow, fingers taking great pleasure in teasing her, trailing up and down, slow measured moves that have Beckett's hips bucking and knees failing. Ricky's touches are unlike anything she has ever experienced. She would have thought she'd go for fast and dirty but instead her fingers are tender and gentle, savoring every exposed piece of skin with a lightness that could make the world fall apart.

She is honestly not sure whether she'll be able to keep standing.

It's when Ricky finally releases her of the confines of her underpants that a moan escapes her lips and her respiratory rate picks up to a point where her breaths come out as stutters and flat lines, uneven and begging for more. More.

More.

More.

Something inside her stomach is curling tightly with desire and when Ricky presses a kiss into the taunt inside of her thighs she feels her knees buckle for a second and the breath leave her lungs.

"Please"

She doesn't do this. She never begs.

"Please what?" Ricky has the audacity to grin up at her and her breath swirls over her heated center and has muscles rippling in ways that make her swoon.

"Please touch me" it's dry air from desperate lungs and Ricky tilts her head a little as she smirks.

"Okay"

She's not sure what she expected but when Ricky's mouth comes to her clit and attaches in a sloppy, almost careless kiss a loud moan thunders from her lips and echoes through the rows of empty bathroom stalls.

"Oh"

Ricky's tongue flattens against her center and Beckett's hips buck forward, closer, closer, closer. Oh god she needs so much more.

Ricky's tongue seeks further, swirls and plays around that bundle of nerves and she can feel Beckett's walls constricting and tightening already.

She is so incredibly close.

She pulls back then, takes great pleasure in the sounds it tears from Kate and lets her fingers play at the curves of her waist for a second before she kisses Beckett's clit in a way that is entirely too soft and entirely not enough.

"Ricky-" it's less frustrated than demanding and Ricky looks up at her with absolute innocence in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Get me off" she looks so stern this might as well be an interrogation.

"Well, since you asked so nicely" she glides two fingers into her partner's wet folds without further warning and Beckett's entire belly seems to coil in on itself instantly.

When Beckett starts bucking her hips forward again, Ricky presses her back against the wall with her free hand and starts pumping in and out, enjoying the waves of moans coming from her partner, breathy, little sounds of, "yes" and "more".

She adds a third finger then, lets them curl inside and brush the spot she knows Beckett needs her to touch oh so very desperately.

Her moans change their depth and frequencies ever so often, resulting in the most incredible soundtrack of deep breaths, low rumbles and high gasps.

She attaches her mouth onto Beckett's clit one more time, fingers finally curling around _that_ spot and Beckett's vision goes white. She feels everything tightening, everything exploding at once and her head lolls back and her eyes squeeze shut as she rides out her orgasm, back arching back even further until her breaths go deeper and she can finally look down at Ricky again.

She releases something akin to a breathy laugh and her hands come up to her flushed cheeks and forehead.

She wants to say something but lacks the words and then she hears her phone vibrate in her purse and the spell is gone.

She answers after splashing a handful of cold water into her face and hopes Espo won't notice the still sustaining breathiness to her voice.

He doesn't and after asking her twice where she is she tells him she'll be right back.

She comes to a halt at the door and turns around with her hand already clasping the knob.

"We should do this again" her teeth bite into her lower lip again, eyes flickering between Ricky's stormy blues and the walls of the toilet stalls.

"Definitely" Ricky grins "You owe me an orgasm"

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first time I've ever written a Smut fic and it made me realize that I have absolutely no talent in that department. I sincerely apologize for this fact.<p>

Tumblr: dancingontiptoes

Twitter: AlyssaLucyAnne


End file.
